bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela Evangelina
Consumed Hollows | signature skill = Genmutsurugi - | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | series debut = | story debut = }} Isabela Evangelina (イザベラアンジェリーナ,Izabera Anjerīna) is a and the Captain of the newly formed group, Yatagarasu. Originally a Shinigami, serving in the , known within the division as . With her rebirth as a hollow and formation of the group, along with its members seeks sever the negative aspects of the hollow. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Expert (): :Ketsuekidō (血液道,Blood Arts): Ketsuekidō is a form is kidō that Isabela developed while traveling in Hueco Muno. This form of kidō allow the user to form weapons as well as items though the use of their blood, mixed with their Reiryoku and reishi. For a weapon to be formed, the user draws blood. From here the user will channel their Reiryoku as well as reishi into it. The user will then use the basis of Bakudō to form the weapon. :Monshu (門主, Keeper of the Gate) is a kidō Isabela developed while in the Kido Corps and fully completed while in her time in Hueco Mundo. Created from her years of research and the use of her Chishiki no Gudō ability. Monshu is divided up into five base seals and four advanced seal. :*'Sōmon' (総門, Outer Gate): Located on the thumb, the Sōmon is one of her most utilized and basic seal. Upon activation, the seal will began to released the stored Reiryoku back into her body. Allowing her to restore her Reiryoku when needed. Unlike the other seals, after activation, she is able to deactivate it and reactivate it at any given time. In addition to this, due to the nature of this seal, she usually stores more Reiryoku in it then the others. :*'Kūmon' (空門,Gate of Emptiness): Located on the index finger, the Kūmon seal is developed around the negation of Reiryoku. Upon activation of the seal, she will mimic a fire gun with her hand. Then channeling and compressing the energy at a single point in front of her index finger. Upon being confronted by a attack, she will fire the energy into said attack. Coming in contact with it, the energy forcefully enters the Reiryoku used to create the attack. Causing as disturbance in the balanced energy, resulting in breaking apart into nothing. :*'Musōmon' (無相門,Gate of Formlessness): Located on the middle finger, the Musōmon, according to her, is her most favorite of the seals. Developed after witnesses her fathers studying various techniques. Upon activation of the seal, Isabela enters an ethereal form. While in this form, she is unable to receive any type of damage and is able to phase though objects. In contrast to this, she is unable to deal damage until she deactivate the seal. While often used on herself, she is able to use this seal on another person. By activating the seal while she is physically touching a person, she is able to cause that person's body to enter an ethereal form. In addition to this, she is able to localize it to a specific area. :*'Muganmon' (無願門,Gate of Inaction): Located on the ring finger, the Muganmon, once activated, allows her to become invulnerable. Thus allowing her to take any incoming attack with no harm befalling her. This seal is often used in order to allow her to get close to an opponent. :*'Uzumimon' (埋門,Buried Gate): Located on the pinky, :*'Kaminarimon' (雷門,Thunder Gate): Located on the lower forearm, :*'Torii' (鳥居,Bird Abode): Located on the upper forearm, :*'Niōmon' (仁王門, Niō Gate) :*'Hakkyakumon' (八脚門, Eight-legged Gate): Tear (劈,Heki; Lit: Break): A unique ability similar to that of a and . It allows Isabela to open a literal tear within her current location, to another location. She is able to open a tear at any time of her choosing within her range of sight. However, she has stated that in order to use this, she has to have been to the intended location. In addition, while she stated that he is able to open a tear anywhere, it requires a set amount of energy. *'Silent Shift' (無声平行移動,Musei Heikōidō): Considered a more localized version of the Tear ability. Using this ability, she is able to shift to anywhere within her line of sight. To use this technique, she gathers the required amount of energy. She then focuses on location and releases the energy, which causes her to wrap to the intended location. She has noted that the use of this version requires less energy then that of a normal Tear. With four warps equaling the amount of energy it takes to open a normal Tear. Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), ''Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): A standard ability of all hollow, Isabela is capable of firing a Cero. Her Cero takes a reddish black color, which she is able to fire from her hand or finger. *'''Dioses Negros Cero (Spanish for "Black Gods Zero"): Isabela squeezes both fists and bites her tongue/lip, drawing blood from her palms and mouth to fuel three separate Gran Rey Ceros. Each of these balls of energy are a different color. The one in her left hand is green, representing the energy of trees and plants. The one in her right hand is brown, representing the soil and earth. And the one in her mouth is light blue, representing the sky of the human world. Once launched, the separate Gran Rey Ceros fly for approximately ten feet before combining into a massive, midnight black ball of swirling, destructive Reiatsu. After pausing for a moment, during which time it pulses and swells to twice its size, the mass of energy explodes forwards at a speed beyond imagination, ripping the air itself apart as it obliterates anything in its way. Upon impact with a large amount of physical matter or a powerful enough counterattack, the Dioses Negros Cero explodes, releasing enough energy to threaten an extinction-level event in the human world. The sheer shock-wave alone can part the skies for dozens of miles and pulverize a mountain straight into the ground. Due to the destructive nature of this cero, Isabela would rather allow another to fight before using it. *'Bala '(虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): While being capable of firing a Bala at quick speed, she mostly will not use this ability. **'Vacuum Bullet' (空弾,Karatama): A variant of the Bala technique. Isabela gathers and hardens Reishi around her fist. The then thrust her hand toward her opponent with her fingers pointing out. Which releases a powerful and quick Bala, in a straight line. It capable of piercing though an object. Upon exiting the object, it releases a bust of energy. *'Cero Hender' (虚閃 (セロ), Seroken; Spanish for "Zero Rend", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade"): A unique variant of the Cero that she developed while wondering the lands of Hueco Mundo. In order to use this technique, Isabela gathers concentrated spiritual energy into her finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like Cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. **'Trituración Cero Hender' (八つ裂き虚閃 (セロ), Yatsuzaki Seroken; Spanish for "Shredding Zero Rend", Japanese for "Tearing Hollow Flash Blade"): A much larger and more powerful version of the Cero Hender. Instead of gathering spiritual energy into her finger(s), she gathers it into her entire forearm. Then like the Cero Hender, with a slashing motion she releases a large bladed wave which is capable of destroying objects with ease. Unlike the Cero Hender, she is able use this with her legs as well. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") : Is a unique ability possessed by , It allows them to hared their skin in order to withstand attacks. Isabela has shown the ability to activate and deactivate this ability in a moments notice. *'Acorazar Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron Armor," Japanese for "Armored Steel Skin") Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Like some Arrancars, Isabela is able to measure and locate spiritual pressure. She stated that her total range she is able to sense is roughly half a mile. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): *'Sonído Baile' (舞響転 (ソニードホーム), Hōmu sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Dance," Japanese for "Dancing Sound Ceremony"): Chishiki no Gudō (知識の求道, Truth-Seeker of knowledge): Known as the name of her Zanpakutō spirit while she was a shinigami. When in use, The power of Chishiki no Gudō was to "capture and learn the mechanics behind " an attack that is used against it. When an attack was used against it, on her command Chishiki no Gudō would throw on of the four swords at the attack. Upon contact with the attack, the sword erupts into a mass of flames and consumes that attack. Moments later sword reforms back behind Chishiki no Gudō. After reforming Chishiki no Gudō will then attempt to reverse engineer the attack, while doing so it is unable to be used in battle and will revert back into its sword form. After learning the mechanics behind the attack, Chishiki no Gudō will glow a black color. Due to just learning the attack she would be unable to use it right away and must learn it herself. Upon becoming a Hollow, it became more of a passive ability. Each time she consumed a hollow during her route to evolving into a stronger form, she would gain some knowledge of the hollow's abilities. Upon evolving into her current form, she is able to quickly gain knowledge from a consumed entity. However, she is only able to gain one ability as well as, she is unable to use said ability until her body becomes adjusted to it. Demonio Forjador (魔フォージ(悪魔鍛冶) Akumakaji Spanish for "Demon Blacksmith", Japanese for "Demon Smithing"): An ability Isabela developed while lost notes of and knowledge gained from Chishiki no Gudō. It allows her to gather , in an area and forge it into a crystal object. Using this object she is then able to forge the object into different objects and creatures. Since becoming an hollow she is able to use this ability on actual hollows themselves and has stated that this is the bases for creating an Genmutsurugi (剣幻夢;Phantasm Blade). Genmutsurugi Monozane (物実, Divine Origins) is the name Isabela gave to her Genmutsurugi. Monozane takes the form of a relatively simple blue Ōdachi. *'Matō' (纏う, Clad; Lit: To be clad in): Rather unique compared to other Matō. To achieve her Hatsu Isabela will simply raise Monozane into the sky and call out its name. In doing so, Monozane shatters with its fragments reforming into a pair of demonic looking gauntlets. :Matō Special Ability: Monozane, combines the principles of the Chishiki no Gudō and Demonio Forjador abilities, giving birth to a unique ability. Monozane's abilities revolves around the creation, enhancement and evolution of souls. Being the propagator other Genmutsurugi, Monozane can be used on them as well. :*'Shinka' (進化, Evolution): One of the main and most used abilities of Monozane. Upon channeling her reishi, via impaling the target. She is able to force them to undergo an evolution. Used on hollows to cut the time for it would take to naturally evolve. While mostly used in normal hollows, it can also be used on those that have the powers of hollows. In this instance, it causes said powers to increase and develop. She has stated that each use of this ability weakens her, and requires her to recharge her power. :**'Kyōsei Shinka' (共生進化, Union Evolution; Paragenesis) :*'Chikotsu' (血骨, Blood and Bone): Stated to be a a more advanced form of her Demonio Forjador ability. Though the use of this technique, Isabela has shown the ability to to create additional appendages. Mostly using this to create extra arms, in order to help her perform techniques and attack opponents. She has also shown the ability to create eyes as well as quickly heal her body. Arguably one of her most known use of the Chikotsu is her ability to create what she calls "Homunculus Hollows". According to her, these Homunculus are pieces of her very body and being. Despite this, they are vastly different from her and each have their oven abilities, which are decided by her upon their creation. While being separate beings, Isabela is able to communicate with them at anytime. In addition to this, she able to summon them as well as summon herself to them at any given time. Isabela has shown the ability to transfer her essence to then in the event her body is too damaged and requires time to heal. In this event, she is able to change the appearance of the Homunculus to her normal appearance. :**'Hollow Yakō' (虚夜行; lit. Hollow's Night Parade ) '': :*' :*'Shihakushō' (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls): :*'Matoi' (鬼纏, Matoi; Literally meaning "demon-clad"): :*'Hatsu' (鬼發; Literally meaning "Manifestation") '': :*'Hyoui''' (鬼憑, lit. "Haunting"): Trivia Quotes